


Golden Eyes

by superfandomqueen



Series: Klance Positivity Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Mortal Instruments, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demons, Fluff, Klance Positivity Week 2019, M/M, Revealed Idenities, Shadowhunter AU, Shadowhunter Keith, TMI AU, The Mortal Instruments AU, Warlock Lance, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith has a mission. Lance is /very/ distracting.Day 1: AU of choice/trope of choice. AU The Mortal Instruments





	Golden Eyes

“We need to speak to the High Warlock about this,” Allura stated, officially starting their debriefing. “He might know more about the increase of demon sightings.”

Coran nodded, flicking pictures onto the screen. “To bad I won’t be able to go, we always have interesting conversations.”

“Why aren’t you coming?” Keith asked, raising his eyebrows. Uncrossing and recrossing his legs, looking over the board. Multiple pictures flashed across the screen while Coran found what he was looking for.

“Keith,” Coran tutted. “I’m the Head of Security and I need to be apart of meeting with Alfor. So, it’ll just be you three.”

“What does the High Warlock even look like?  _ We’ve  _ never met him,” Shiro pointed out, gesturing between him and his parabatai. Shiro sat at the end of the table as Allura sat half-on and half-off of the table.

“Well, I have. But we  _ may _ have to split up to find him.”

“How are we finding him?” Shiro asked.

“He is holding a party this weekend,” Allura said.

“How do  _ you _ know this?” Keith asked, throwing a wary look to the experienced -- in more than  _ one _ way -- Shadowhunter. A smirk flitted across his best friend’s face.

“Lance throws good parties.”

“Ah ha! Here’s the file! I will have to reorganize our filing system, again.” Coran opened the file and displayed multiple pictures and clippings from books and newspapers containing mentions of the one and only --

“Lance McClain, High Warlock of Arus,” Allura announced. “He’s a trusted ally. Voted into the position 2 decades ago, our protections on the church are as good as they are because of him. His influence in the Shadow World is impressive, respected even with his easygoing and party-hard habits. Friends with the vampire clan’s leader, Pidge, as well as with the beta of the pack, Hunk Garrett. Whatever happens with the Downworlders, he knows about it.”

“All we gotta do is find him and talk to him? Why are three of us going then?” Keith questioned.

“Just because we’re friends and allies with the Institute, doesn’t mean he’ll freely give up information, or even want to speak with us,” Allura explained. “With the increasing sightings, there also have been deaths of Downworlders recently. Lance doesn’t just  _ give _ away information, it’s a trade. We offer something  _ he _ wants in return for what we want.”

“What are we offering him then?” Shiro was the one to inquire, standing up. Allura lifted the chain of the necklace, the red pendant giving Keith an impression of soft glow before blinking and it was gone.

“ _ This _ . Lance has some...attachment to this particular item.”

Finalizing their plans, Keith and Shiro headed out onto their patrol duty.

~~

 

Before he knew it, it was the day of the party. Rolling his shoulders and he grimaced at the shirt Allura was trying to hand him.

“ _ Keith _ , it’s a party. Party means dancing and, usually, less layers. There is going to be plenty of people there and it can get warm,” Allura reasoned, holding the long sleeve with a boat neck shirt in front of his face.

“If I do this, will you leave me  _ alone _ ?” Keith snapped, glaring at the piece of fabric. Allura nodded enthusiastically. Groaning, Keith snatched the shirt. “ _ Fine. _ ”

“Thank you!”

Ducking behind her changing curtains, Keith tugged off his standard black t-shirt. Pulling on the low set shirt, Keith smoothed it down. It hugged his body. The black offsetting his pale skin, showing off his collarbone and a little more of his chest than he was really comfortable with. The shoulders just hanging onto the top of his biceps. The slim sleeves showed off his well-earned muscles, the slits showing off even more skin on top of his runes. Open on his upper arm, connecting at the elbow, opening again and stopping at his wrists. It took several tries to get his arm through the  _ right _ holes.

Stepping out of behind the curtain, his t-shirt slung over his arm. Doing a small spin for Allura, Keith held his arms out for judgement.

“Happy now?”

“Yes!”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait...really? Nothing wrong with my jeans? Or my boots?”

Allura chuckled, snatching up his shirt. “Yep!” Pointedly looking at his jeans, she continued, “Your jeans don’t leave  _ that _ much to imagination. And I know I wouldn’t be able to get you wear different boots.” The younger Shadowhunter’s face flushed, tugging at his skinny jeans. “Plus, you look good in black.”

“A-Allura,” Keith spluttered. “You say that like you’re trying to get me laid.”

A smirk crossed her face, a cold feeling gripped Keith. He never should’ve opened his mouth.

“Let’s get going, we do have a mission to complete.” Allura strode out of the room, with Keith running to catch up and still spluttering objections.

~~

 

Somehow, in the mix of it, Keith ended up being the one with the necklace. The circular gem resting on his sternum. Allura looked stunning in a shimmery silver dress and stilettos (how she fought in those without breaking her heels, Keith had no idea, it just terrified him. The one thing that terrified him more than anything, was Allura wielding her heels as weapons), a hairband keeping her short hair out of her face. Shiro wore his own skintight leather pants and leather vest, looking far too attractive for anyone’s good.

Keith swallowed thickly. He had a mission to focus on, not the fact that he feels naked and underdressed.

Entering the apartment, Allura and Shiro making small talk with the Downworlder near the door. The short vampire raised an unimpressed once over the Shadowhunters (not including the small spark of interest when their eyes lingered on Allura), but nodded and allowed them to enter.

The music was loud, Keith couldn’t hear what Shiro and Allura were saying without them yelling in his ear. But he couldn’t bring himself to regret not activating his hearing rune.

“We’re going to have to split up,” Shiro yelled into his parabatai’s ear. Keith cringed, but nodded. In a blink of an eye, Shiro and Allura disappeared in different directions, leaving Keith on his own.

Inhaling deeply, Keith looked over the crowd and tried to decide which direction to head in. This wasn’t like any other mission he’s done before. Usually, he had a target. That target being a demon, most of the time. All he had to do is find it and kill it. Not swapping words.

The worst part? Keith couldn’t remember what this  _ Lance _ was supposed to look like.  _ Angel. _

“Hey there handsome,” a voie purred in his ear. Keith jumped, his head snapping to the side to see the newcomer. A welcoming smile was worn on the man’s face. “I haven’t seen you around. First time?”

Keith flushed at the words, even though he corrected his thought process. “Th...that obvious?”

The man laughed, most of the was covered by the music. Mirth glimmered in his blue eyes. “I know everyone that comes to these parties.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” The man paused, his hands grazing Keith’s side, sending a shiver through his body. “Want to dance?”

“What?”

“I said, wanna dance?” he repeated, his breath brushing Keith’s ear.

“Uh, sure?”

The man smiled, teasing his fingers all the way around as he came to face Keith and twined together. Tugging Keith into the pushing and pulsing crowd. His dark indigo eyes flickering over the other dancers, getting way too much of an eyeful as several couples were grinding against each other.

Facing up, Keith’s partner released his wrist. Nimble fingers finding the Shadowhunter’s waist. Keith shuffled back and forth awkwardly, not sure how to move.

His partner leaned in, chuckling lightly in Keith ear. “You need to  _ relax _ .”

Keith pouted. “You’re not helping.”

“Oh?” Keith felt his face flush and chose to lean into the other man rather than answer, there was another chuckle and the hands on his hips tightened. “ _ Feel _ the beat.”

Inhaling deeply, Keith focused on the pounding beat, finding the tempo. Slinging one of his arms over the taller man’s shoulder, Keith met the beat and found the pace. Falling into step with his partner made moving against him and grinding against each other.

Following the guidance of the other’s hands, Keith turned around and leaned heavily into the body behind him. Snaking his hands up and around his partner’s neck and grinding back into him.

Keith looked to the side, getting as good as look as he could of his partner. His breath hitching at the beautiful sight of golden cat eyes.  _ Warlock. _ Pulling lightly on the back of the warlock’s head, Keith tilted to the side and twisted more towards his partner.

His breath ghosted Keith’s lips, golden eyes flicking between lips and indigo eyes.

“ _ Keith! _ ”

Keith jerked, his head snapping to the source. Searching for his teammates, Keith straightened up and inadvertently pulled away from the golden eyed warlock.

“You found  _ Lance _ !” Allura exclaimed appearing through the crowd with a grin.

Keith looked at the warlock.  _ Lance _ wore an impish smile.

“You’re Lance,” Keith said breathlessly.

“Indeed.”

“High Warlock,” Keith stated dumbly. His brain trying to catch up to the fact that he was just  _ dancing _ and  _ grinding _ against the  _ High Warlock _ , the person he was supposed to be looking for.

“The one and only.”

“Oh. My. Angel.”

Lance chuckled and winked, turning to Allura and the now-appeared Shiro.

“I’m assuming this has to do with the fire message you sent me earlier?”

“Yes!”


End file.
